Released
by 97kingdomwolf
Summary: Finn is betrayed by his candy sweetheart, best friend, and vampire. But can he find something that he lost with WereQueen or while his newly discovered powers take over his mind. ( Not the werewolf queen that the worm professor is always taking about.) Finn x Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Release**

"PB ,Marceline what are you doing." Finn said as a bouquet of wildflowers fell from his hands. Him and Jake just left for a couple of minutes to collect them from Wildberry Princess and then finally confess his love to her.

The world blurred as tears fell from his face. In the distance he heard Jake gasp " Oh my glob." Princess BubbleGum jumped up from Marceline's lap. The well-groomed princess had her gum hair hanging wildly while her crown was dangling on half of her head. Her clothes were hanging loosely off her frame. "Finn it's not what it looks like, I was testing something and I needed Marceline's help." She said as she tried to make herself decent.

Marceline was shifting uncomfortably in the air. The Vampire Queen was ashamed for being caught in the act of betray, but Finn's too young too be with PB anyway , " Finn you weren't supposed to be here, I thought I told Jake to keep you busy for a while." She was now giving a death glare to Jake. Who stammered "We wasn't suppose to be back here so early ,but..but Wildberry wasn't busy."

Finn looked toward his lifelong friend his brother. " Jake you knew about this and you didn't tell me." Finn's voice was quiet, and his whole body shook with anger. Jake looked his brother in the eyes, they were lifeless the spark in there was gone. " Finn I couldn't tell you cause it was a royal promise." But Finn wasn't hearing any of it he took one last look at PB and ran out the door.

"Finn!" yelled Jake he was about to chase after him when Marceline grabbed his shoulder. " Leave the baby alone so he can cool off." Jake turned shock about how she can say something like that. Then he saw tears in her eyes Blood dripped all the way to her chin. Then he looked at PB who was staring out the window. Tears was also flowing down her face. "My knight has left me." PB sounded so sad like she just lost someone dear to her.

"I have to apologize." The Princess said suddenly. She quickly ran to the door calling Peppermint Butler to get a horse ready. " PB it'll take too long lets take Jake." Marceline hopped on Jake's back and pulled up PB. " You ladies ready," They both gave a nod " , Then hold on." Jake hopped the candy walls and bounded after Finn's scent.

In the distance wolves smelt an intruder in their territory. It was a smell few still remembered what it was. The oldest in the group ordered the search and capture of a human.

* * *

Hi everyone this i my first fanfic and I hope there will more

I won't make any promise I will try to put a chapter every week or month

now I'm a high school er so i could get ground from computer for 3 months

Give suggest on how to improve my story or another fanfic to write

Have a nice day


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

* means thinking

* * *

Finn was running through the forest. Trees blurred as he passed them, the animals jumped out the way of the fast-moving streak . He ran faster than when that cave was collapsing and the entrance was nowhere insight. But even the fear of dying in that cave was nothing compared to the tsunami of emotion he was feeling now. *How could they betray like that?* Finn thought that Jake of all people would be the first person to tell him that Princess Bubblegum already had someone in mind to date.

Finn slowed to a stop * I guess that's it then. The two girl's that meant something more than a friend to me chose each other.* ( sigh ) Finn sat on a nearby stump and looked at the scenery. There was red oaks everywhere some of them taller than his house and the ferns were almost taller than him. " A forest great." Then it hit him, there;s only one forest with red oaks and it belongs to the Were Queen.

Just then there was a snap. * Crap they're here already.* Wolves about 5 ft from the shoulders appeared, surrounding him on all sides. " Hey guys, uh, I didn't know that I was in your territory. So I'm going to go." The pack laughed, they sounded more like hyenas than wolves. A wolf with grey on his chin and a speckled coat stepped forward. " Oh Finn you know we can't do that, you know pack law."

Yes, he did he was there when the Were King was taken to to candy jail for the mass killing of a hiking group, who lost their way. The King said guilty to everything with a smile. Then when the other royalty told him that he was going to be executed he laughed like a maniac. The feared Were King had gone crazy some people said it was the werewolf curse other's thought that the hiker were at the wrong place at the wrong time. He's dead now and his daughter is now on the throne she's supposed to be 16, just a year older than me.

" Okay guys I may not be smart, but I am not dumb I'll come with you." He said while holding his hands up. " Kid, your smarter then the idiots that live down the stream." said a black and tan wolf. And with that their walking through the trees. "(sigh) how long is it to the Wolf kingdom anyways." Finn said with a bored expression on his face. A wolf in all black with a white star spoke up " You will be able to see the castle in a minute."

Finn saw the wall before he saw the castle. The wall was actually a bunch of trees and shrubs intertwined with each gate unlike everything else was made of steel. Two werewolves guard the entrance. they was wearing a leather armor decked out with skulls, some were animal others looked like humanoids. " Better get ready for dinner." the wolves joked as the gate opened. The grey wolf said in a dark voice," Welcome to the Wolf kingdom."


	3. Chapter 3

Inside of the kingdom was Tp houses and log cabin business each was decorated with some kind of animal trophy. Kids was playing anywhere and everywhere, couples walked down the streets hand in hand, there was a festival going on. Music of all kind can be heard but each had a heavy bass. Finn had felt the bass before he heard the music. At the end of the village was a castle craved out of a small mountain. The front door was the size of a elephant and was made out of a oak.

The wolves knocked on it with a wolf head silver knocker. " Whats the password?" asked a voice it sounded like a ten-year old. The grey wolf growled and said ," Tim if you don't open this door, you wont get anything from the fare." Finn held back a snicker when Caine quickly opened the door. Caine must be a butler or something cause he was dressed in a Tux. He had a slightly darker tan then most weres, his hair was jet-black and stopped at his ears and then traveled to his neck. " OOO you brought the hero,Hi my name is Caine what's yours." He said with a smile. " My name is Finn." "And my name is Dawn can we see the alpha." the grey wolf said with irritation. "She's in the throne room." "Thank you mutt." Finn was hoping she will still be there by the time they got there. He was pooped and was ready to eat something even if it was gruel.

After along walk through a hallway of past Alphas there was a well a normal looking door nothing special about it at all. Then Caine appeared out of nowhere. It took Finn a moment to get past his heart attack. " Hey you ok?" " I'm feeling fantastic." Finn said as he held his heart. "Great the next one wont kill you." Caine said as he opened the door. Inside was a waterfall and a mini forest and there she sat. Her throne made of bones, hides and...and red pillows. She was in her wolf form, her pelt was black as tar and was still wet from her dip. Seeing that her patrols brought back some one. She shifted into her human form. Like Caine her skin was a darker tan, her hair long, wavy and black. She almost looked human but her blood-red eyes and elf like ears made her humanoid. She stepped off her throne and walked toward them. "Well well who do we have here?" slowly dragging her nails down Finn's jaw.

* * *

Review and suggestions wanted


	4. Chapter 4

" What brings you to my territory Finn the Human?" said the teenage alpha. Finn shifted nervously on his feet * Ok I can do this maybe if I come up with a good excuse then maybe she won't kill me.* He looked up into the blood-red eyes of the Princess of Wolves. " Well I ran from the Candy Kingdom and stumbled on to the woods and by the time I figured out where I was your wolves found me."

Shock ran across her face then anger, she turn toward her wolves. " Explain yourselves!" The grey were stepped forward with his head bowed, " Well your highness he was in our territory without permission and." " So what he was in MY territory he is the hero of Ooo he can go anywhere he wants too. Now get out of my sight before I fought I'm a royal." "Yes Princess Rose."

And with that the weres shifted and left . Leaving Finn along with the Princess and her butler. She motioned Finn to follow her to the waterfall. There was a bench close enough to the falls that you felt the vapors , but far enough that it was a dull roar. Caine sat next to her leg while Finn and the alpha sat on the bench.

" What caused you to run so far from the Candy Kingdom and into my woods ." Rose asked softly. * Should I tell her it's not really her business* He took a deep breath ,"I left because my two best friends betrayed me, (sigh) and I could not stand that I lost PB to Marceline when I asked her to put in a good name for me." A tear fell from his face. * Oh glob I must sound like a loser* Finn face turned a bright shade of red embarrassed about his actions.

Rose was shocked to see the Hero crying. It made her angry that the Queen of vampires took Finn's love away from him and dishonor him with this betray. She got up from her seat and stood in front of him. Slowly she reached out and swiped his tear away. " Finn would you like to forget your pain." Finn looked up." What?"

* * *

**So there you go**

**You wanted a longer chap**

**tell me if it not long enough**


	5. Chapter 5

This story is on hold until I can perfect my typing skills cause it's not fair for you guys to have short chapters

So it's up for adoption just tell me if you want to adopt

Oh and a warning SOPA is back


End file.
